George Maxwell
George Maxwell is the primary antagonist of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within, ''and the biological father of Lynn and Bates Maxwell. Appearance George Maxwell wears a bloody lab coat over a black shirt and pants with black gloves and shoes. As he keeps his face hidden behind a red Hannya mask as well his outfit, it's unclear about his actual appearance. He also wields a giant, bloody hatchet as a weapon of choice. History Background The oldest son of the noble Maxwell Family, George held a reputation as being a science genius, and lived up to that, given the fact that he had worked at Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab and ousted Allen Hale out of his position as one of the top lab technicians. In 1982, George had baby twins, one of them named Lynn, whom he buried alive because he believed in the supposed Maxwell Curse. Because of that, he hatched his Cerebral Toxin plan as revenge against all of humanity. However, George went insane due to the toxin implanted in the statue sent by Allen Hale. He turned into a psychopathic killer and, not only started to kill, he supposedly released the zombies. Because of this, George is virtually dead. Biography Drama CD At some point, prior to the game's events, he stalked Ashley Tate, who was coming home from school. He eventually caught her and injected her with Cerebral Toxin, turning her into a zombie. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within George himself only appears in Chapter 3 and is the first stalker that Alyssa encounters as she wanders around the lab. After avoiding/dispatching him after his first encounter, Alyssa encounters him again in the office in the second floor, looking down at a wall. When Alyssa tries to talk to him, George turns around and claims that she was never "supposed to have been born", before attempting to kill her. Later, after Allen Hale unlocks the door to the Lab Director's Office, George's hatchet is heard dragging outside just before he enters the room. This prompts Allen to move Alyssa into the safety of the office. After Philip Tate, the lab director, also entered the room, the trio supposedly had a "conversation". When Alyssa enters the basement shrine, George was confronting Allen, who admits to being jealous of George himself as well as being the cause of his insanity. After Allen reveals that Alyssa really is George's biological daughter, George himself attempts to kill Alyssa, only for Allen to shoot him in the stomach with a pistol. After Allen reveals that he used the Golden Statue in an attempt to bring down George instead of Alyssa before collapsing, George rises in a final attempt to kill his biological daughter. However, Alex Corey steps into the room in time and shoots George with his shotgun, killing him for good. George's corpse is presumably destroyed when the lab exploded in the game's climax. Trivia * Maxwell wears a dark red Noh Hannya mask. Traditionally, Hannya masks represent the spirit of a woman, turned evil as a result of envy. Although George is male, the mask could still represent the envy he felt after he was forced to bury the twins, or represent the envy of Allen and/or Shannon Lewis. The color dark red in Noh theater represents true demons. * His appearance is an indirect reference to the fictional serial killer Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th series. * It's implied in-game that George and his family were involved in occult rituals, but this is unconfirmed. * He is not related to Helen Maxwell. Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Manga Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Unseen Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Youkai Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bigger Bads Category:Genocidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cult Leaders Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Chaotic Evil